Hekate
Hekate was an Elder whose life was inter-weaved with the ancient Yggdrasil tree that she nurtured and grew inside her own Shadowrealm. Hekate was the Elder that Awakened Sophie Newman's powers. Hekate grows and ages throughout the course of a day, starting young in the morning and growing older as the day progresses, only to be renewed again the next morning. She was a powerful elder until John Dee turned her into ice and shattered her with the ancient and mythical Sword of Ice, Excalibur. She was once Odin's lover. Also, while she is young and old, she does not have all her knowledge. The early afternoon is the time when she has all her knowledge. History Hekate lived on Danu Talis before the Fall and created the Torc Clans. She was there when Abraham the Mage created the Codex. She was banished for her experiments on animals. She had Scathach as a student in the fifth or sixth century and it didn't work out so well, she abandoned her in the Underworld. Ever since then, she hasn't had another student since then. The last time she Awakened a humani was the twelfth century and they were killed by a hailstone, presumably by Hekate. Appearance Hekate looks as if she had been carved from a solid slab of jet-black stone. The merest fuzz of white hair covered her skull like a close-fitting cap, and her features were sharp and angular: High cheekbones; straight, pointed nose; sharply defined chin; lips so thin they were almost nonexistent. Hekate's eyes were the color of butter, with long slitted cat-like eyes. She was tall and broad. The Goddess of Three Faces wore a long, simple gown made of shimmering material that moved gently in a wind and didn't seem to touch anything around her. If it shifted, rainbow colors would run down its length, like oil on water. In her different moods, Hekate's gown would change color and pulse. Hekate wore no jewellery, though Sophie Newman noticed that each of Hekate's short, blunt fingernails were painted a different color. Abilities Hekate created and maintained the Yggdrasil by an extraordinary use of magic. But magic, like everything else, follows certain natural laws. Magic needs energy, and it takes energy wherever it can find it, even from the tiny batteries in electronics. If no other source of energy is available, the magic will take the life force of the magician who created it. Basically, the Yggdrasil will drain the energy it needs to survive from any source it can. The Yggdrasil also trapped the soul-devouring monster, Nidhogg, in its roots. Hekate was immensely powerful and was more or less immune to the effects of the magic she generates, but Hekate was connected to the tree so if one or the other is harmed then both were harmed. She also had the power to Awaken as she awakened Sophie's powers. She was noted to have been quite powerful even for an Elder, capable of holding off Bastet, Dee, and the Morrigan simultaneously. Furthermore, her Shadowrealm was highly complex and large, attesting to her willpower and imagination. * * Allegiance Hekate was always neutral in the wars between the Elders and the Dark Elders, but agreed to Awaken Josh and Sophie Newman's powers. When the Yggdrasil was attacked by Bastet, the Morrigan, and Dr. John Dee, she finally chose a side, standing against the Dark Elders. Death Hekate was killed when Dr John Dee plunged Excalibur into the Yggdrasill, freezing it, inflicting pain on her, freezing her into ice, before the tree collapses on her, crushing and ultimately killed her. Trivia *It is possible that since Hekate is known for her magic, that she was the Norse Goddess Frigg, explaining also why she and Odin are lovers. *One of the few weaknesses to defeat her is an iron dagger with the blood of a Titan. Category:Characters that die in the series